Boston
by UnbrokenBarista
Summary: Read... its a good one, after Olivia's mom died AU EO


Boston

_All the psychiatrists are the same. They say that I don't own them. I say I do, but everyone else says I don't, so whatever!_

**Boston**

"We just got a lead on the Miller case, what's going on?"

"Close the door Olivia."

"What?"

"I think you should sit down."

"Just tell me, what's going on?"

"Your mother was in an accident, I'm sorry, she didn't make it."

"What, no. How?"

"She fell down the subway stairs at 110th and Broadway."

"My mother never takes the subway."

"By the entrance to The Velvet Room."

"She was drunk?"

A single tear slid down her cheek.

"Take as much time as you need."

Olivia walked out in a trance, she walked b

ack to her apartment, grabbed boxes and started to pack when she heard a knock on the door.

"Who is it? How'd you get buzzed in?"

"It's me ho-'Liv"

"Elliot? What are you doing here." She said as she opened the door. He threw his arms around her, she returned the embrace.

"Olivia, I'm glad you're ok. The way yo

u walked out of the precinct, I thought you would for sure have been hurt."

"How'd you get buzzed in? I didn't!"

"One of your neighbors let me in, when they realized I was a cop and I was here to check on you. They said they heard noise. What's with all the boxes?"

"I- I'm- Elliot."

"Olivia, you can tell me."

"Promise you won't get upset?"

"I promise! What is it?"

"I'm moving."

"Out of the apartment, where will you stay?"

"I'm moving to Boston. Starting over. The only reason I was here was for moral support for my mom. She's gone; I have no reason to stay."

"No reason to stay? What about the squad? What about the Vics? What about me?"

"You? What do you mean YOU? You never said a word that made me think you were interested in me."

"I couldn't, I was married."

"Exactly. I can't do that to your wife."

"EX wife Olivia. EX wife who cheated on me after 20 years. EX wife who accused me of cheating on HER so SHE could get full custody. Olivia, the operative word there is EX. We aren't married anymore."

"Elliot, we both know you still love Kathy, and you always will."

"Olivia, I don't love Kathy the way I love you."

"Wh- wha- WHAT, did you just say you love me?"

"Yeah, I did, and I mean it."

"I can't stay here, I'll get a job with Boston SVU, I've been planning this for a while, ever since I found out you

were married. I have wanted you since the day I met you."

"Olivia, so have I, after 16 years of marriage, you walked into my life, and I knew Kathy wasn't the one for me. You ARE and ALWAYS will be the one for me."

"We're having a long distance relationship?"

"No."

"Well, then what?"

"I'm moving with you."

"Elliot, I can't let you. You have four kids who need you."

"I can visit. Olivia, I'm not letting you slip, not again."

"Again? I never knew you until I walked into the precinct."

"Yes you did. You don't remember?"

"No, refresh my memory."

"You went to Queens college for about a semester, then you moved."

"Oh my God, Elliot that was you? I had no idea, I'm sorry."

"You always had your nose in a book anyway. You were so beautiful, even then."

"Is that why when I walked into the precinct for the first time your expression got so funny?"

"Yeah, I was trying to figure out where I knew you from."

"Well you obviously figured it out."

"I wanted you back then, but you moved, I never got a chance to ask you out."

"I want you now, more than ever."

"Well we could…"

"Elliot. We can't it would be a one night stand. I'm leaving tomorrow."

"No you aren't."

"El. I can't stay here, too many painful memories."

"I can take those away in one minute."

"How?"

With that he leaned in and kissed her. He was right, all her memories, worries, all emotions, everything, was gone, except for Elliot. She wrapped her arm around his neck and pulled him closer. He put his hands around her hips and pulled them into his.

"Olivia Benson, you are the love of my life, I can't live a day without seeing you, and I REFUSE to loose you again. You can't leave. Please, I beg you."

"What if I like seeing you beg, on your knees and kissing my hand?"

He got on his knees took her hand and kissed it. He kissed up her arm and the back of her shoulders, then back down the other arm. He kissed up the same arm until he got to her lips, longing for his lips.

"I love pampering you like this. Let me massage you."

"If you insist." She lied on the couch. Elliot rubbed her back and massaged her shoulders. She moaned in pleasure.

"God Elliot, how'd you learn to do that?"

"All my women love being massaged, went to massage school for a year."

"Did you pass all your classes?"

"Yes I did. Aren't you glad I took them."

As her answer she turned looked him in the eye and pulled on his neck and brung her into a deep kiss.

"'Liv where'd you learn this?"

"Well, lets just say I had practice, only I didn't need to go to school for it."

"Ha, ha, ha, so funny."

"I know I am, you can continue now."

He rubbed down to her but, and then he looked at her, with a smile. He touched it and she jumped.

"Did I startle you?"

"No, I've never been touched like that before. It feels good. I like it."

"I guess I'm doing my job."

"Elliot."

"Yes dear."

"I want you, now. I want to feel you."

"Anything for my love."

* * *

A/N: This was originally supposed to be a songfic, but I like it regularly, so….. deal… lol.

References:

1. Boston: Boston Massachusetts. DUH!


End file.
